kingdomsofterfallfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Question Box/@comment-25276000-20140816013215/@comment-3287634-20140816094945
in the province of jaqua what can be found is Viri - although not as common then in shakara, the desert elves did colonise jaqua for themselves, as lunastar was one of their cities. They where the ones who found the sarrians who where abandoned within their desert and helped them. They are all extinct now and their tombs are found scattered across the sands but are hidden within the earth where people search for lost treasure. Human - the humans arrived in the desert sortly after the darkening, they took over what remained of the elven road building towns and villages along the brick and took the ruined viri city now know as lunastar for themselves. These humans known now as lunien are more intouch with magic and produce a greater number of mages then that of any other human race. Sarrian - sarrians where the first experiment into creating a slave race, these ones where believed to have been a failure but rather then destroy the failures they abandoned them in jaqua and left them to die. But the gelldir didnt think the viri would find them and tutor them on how to survive in that harsh landscape. The sarrians where given lands of their own and they built up tribes across the jaqua dunes whilst keeping to the ancient viri pact they made with then. now however with the humans taking over the viri lands, the dotted tribes are at a discord with what to do about it, there spilt in to where one side agrees that the sarrians should help the humans and become close allies whereas the other side thinks the humans should leave the desert alltogether and return to where ever they came from. Dwarves - not often seen deep within jaqua mind you, dwarves do have colonies across the southern edge of the jaqua desert, close to the border of ravine their homeland. The dwarves however have not adapted themselves to life within the desert and dont stray to far out. Goblins - Goblin raiding parties come out of their homeland of badland in the south west of jaqua and are known to raid pillage across that front, there is not a settlement however along that side so its believed that the goblins just head home when they think they have done enough pillaging the desert dwellers. Orcs - one the least common mortals to be seen here, one orc clan still survives within jaqua however its a big mystery as to how it got there. Scholars believe that orcs trying to escape the fallout of the orc and elf war heard of a safe place to the north west that they could find peace from the gelldir. They would have cross the face of ravine and found themselves in jaqua and made there home their. Orcs have been known to spread out in the early stages of terfall's history, since the shadowcurse clan made their way to highpass however it is unknown whether they came through ravine or shakara but they dont move again once thy made their home. Most orcs are found in upper orccen because its landscape is the most suitable for orcs to thrive in.